1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic aggregate in a compact type of construction comprising a housing, a rotor, and a stator with electric windings, wherein a commutator-carbon brush system is provided in order to feed the electric windings with current depending on the rotary position of the rotor, and wherein the stator embraces the rotor, that comprises a shaft and permanent magnets, for mounting on an accommodating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 45 549 A1 discloses an electric motor. For the reduction of the overall length of the electric motor, proposals are made that the rotor includes a recess on the side remote from the power take-off, which recess receives a commutator with a radially inwards directed cylindrical contact surface, and wherein radially outwards directed carbon brushes are provided formed fast with the housing, whose axle is arranged at right angles in relation to a continuous shaft. It is rendered possible this way to integrate the carbon brushes on the side remote from the power take-off quasi axially in the recess of the rotor. This measure reduces the axial overall length of the motor. A disadvantageous effect of this measure resides in that the diameter of the direct-current motor grows because the diameter of the recess must be dimensioned in such a fashion that the carbon brushes in their full overall length are received so as to be integrated in the rotor. More specifically, the favorable reduction in the axial direction has the disadvantageous effect of an increased diameter. Therefore, the known measure basically has redistribution as a result. The structural volume remains essentially constant.
According to the introductory part of the description of DE 100 45 549 A1 (column 1, lines 54 to 61), brush motors with carbon brushes arranged in parallel to a shaft (e.g. corresponding to Japanese patent application HEI 10(1998)-248225) are said to allow only a limited reduction in size of an aggregate. Electric motors with carbon brushes arranged radially to the direction of shaft are preferred for this reason.
Furthermore, DE 100 45 549 A1 discloses an electric motor, which includes radially directed brushes in a recess of the rotor in order to shorten the motor's overall length. This electric motor suffers from the fact that the mounting space gained in an axial direction is rendered possible by an extension in the radial direction.
WO 98/40954 discloses an electrohydraulic aggregate for an anti-lock brake device, which includes means for the axially movable mounting support and contacting of carbon brushes for an axial installation of the aggregate. The carbon brushes act upon an axial commutator. The motor has a continuous shaft with a freely overhanging shaft end, which comprises an eccentric with an eccentric bearing. Serving for the mounting support of the shaft is a so-called A-bearing, which is accommodated in the accommodating member, and a so-called B-bearing, which is carried by a pot-shaped motor housing.